


I could be your crush (throw you for a rush)

by Yoonglzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Comedy, Crack, Dancer Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager is in Denial, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hange Zoë Ships It, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Levi Ackerman is So Done, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is lonely, They all need love, Touch-Starved Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonglzz/pseuds/Yoonglzz
Summary: "Falling in love is for pussies."Eren should know when to shut his mouth because he was in for a wild ride.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Pieck Finger/Yelena, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I could be your crush (throw you for a rush)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is my first work ever so I'm really excited to share it with you guys ! English is not my first language and this is not beta read so don't be too hard on me please haha. Don't hesitate to leave comments and/or kudos so I know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading ! <3

Halloween parties were known to be especially messy and rowdy. Especially in college where most of the students drank as if they wanted to die from an ethylic coma, which according to Eren, wasn’t the best way to go. Yeah he kind of wanted to go with a bang like jump off a cliff or something like that. But for now, he was in the middle of holding his two best friend’s hair while they puked from having drank so much. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting sounds and even more awful smell. Mikasa was the first one to pull her head up from the sink. She wiped her mouth with her top and stared at Armin who seemed to slowly fall asleep on the toilet.

Eren sighed and sat down. He did not sign up for this. He wasn’t expecting the night to go like this. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loved parties but this, this was just sad. He pulled out his phone and was kind of shocked to see that it was almost three in the morning. Three in the morning and the party was still going strong, he thought. He could clearly hear the music blasting from the other side of the door and he could also feel the incoming headache because of these loud as fuck bass. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Mikasa standing up on trembling legs and swaying steps. She made a beeline for the bathtub and layed in it. To sleep probably. And Eren was having none of that.

“Oi, you two, wake the fuck up so we can get out of here. I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

Armin whined. Mikasa grumbled. He rose from his sitting position and grabbed Mikasa by her arms, forcibly holding her up. He steadied her with an arm around her waist and fished her phone in the pocket of her skirt.

“Hey Mikasa,” he murmured, “do you want me to call someone to pick you up ? You’re in no state to walk right now and I can’t leave Armin here by himself.”

The raven haired girl slowly opened her eyes, staring at Eren blankly. She always did that. Drunk or not. It was kind of creepy sometimes. She cleared her throat and asked him to call a guy named Levi. Supposedly her cousin. He heard of him since Mikasa lived with him but has never met the guy. He really hoped he would pick up because he was exhausted and a bit tipsy and a bit high maybe and he really didn’t want to sleep on Jean’s filthy bathroom floor. Fortunately, the guy picked up quite quickly surprising Eren.

“Yeah ?”

Eren wasn’t expecting his voice to be so deep. Sexy, Eren thought. He cleared his throat.

“Um hello, this Mikasa’s friend. She drank too much and can’t walk. I would’ve taken her home if I could but another friend of mine is in the same state so can you come pick her up ?”

The line was silent for a few seconds. He heard a sigh and the man talked.

“Sure. Text me the address and I’ll come get her.  
-Yeah okay, we’ll be waiting for you outside then. See ya  
-Yeah.”

He texted the address to Levi and put the phone back into its owner’s pocket. Mikasa was still staring at him. He turned to see what Armin was doing and found him to be staring too. His eyes were read from all the vomiting. 

“Get up Armin, we’re going.  
-Okay.”

Armin got up by himself and washed his mouth. Mikasa did the same still held by the waist by Eren. They got out of the bathroom and immediately came face to face with Jean who was looking very worried. Mikasa detached herself from Eren and latched herself onto Armin who was still struggling to put one foot in front of the other. They both continued to walk toward the exit while pointedly ignoring Jean. Eren grabbed Jean by the arm when he wanted to follow Mikasa.

“Release me Yeager, I want to talk to her.  
-Not now, not while you are both drunk.  
-Please.” he begged “I won’t fuck up I prom-  
-You already did. At least for today, let her go. Don’t bother her. She’ll come around eventually. I don’t want to fight with you right now so don’t follow us.”

Eren shook his head and walked past him. Jean didn’t follow them. He found Armin and Mikasa waiting for him outside of the building. It was cold outside. They still decided to sit down on the hard and cold pavement. With Eren in the middle, they both seeked his warmth and soon, they started falling asleep on him. The streets were empty, no cars, no shops open except for a mini mart on a corner. He liked these moments. If he didn’t have to take Armin to their shared apartment, he would have taken a walk. No one would have recognized him since he was dressed as a ninja and only his eyes were visible. Mikasa was dressed like a demon and Armin only wore a fake moustache because he forgot it was Halloween but he still wanted to make an effort.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of the building and a short guy dressed in all black got out of the vehicle. The guy approached the small group of friends and stood before them and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Why are you sitting here ? It’s disgusting.  
-Yeah well they were tired and so am I.”

They both looked into each other's eyes and Eren had to admit it, the guy was kind of sexy with his hard stare and sharp jawline. The brunette cleared his throat and moved his shoulders to wake his friends up. Mikasa looked up and smiled lazily at his cousin before getting up and leaning on him for support. Eren got up as well with Armin, the latter leaning on him too. Once Mikasa was seated in the car, Levi approached Eren again.

“Thanks for taking care of her. Do you need a ride ? Your friend here seems pretty out of it.”

Eren glanced at Armin who managed to fall asleep while standing up. He clicked his tongue and shook his head to refuse the proposal.

“Nah we’re good, it’s only a five minute walk don’t worry.  
-I’m not worried, I was just being polite. I’ll take my leave then.” and like that, he went away leaving Eren perplexed and pissed by Levi’s alleged politeness.

The brunette decided to give Armin a piggyback ride instead of waking him up for the nth time. The walk home was quiet, no one was around to piss him of and tire him more than he already was. When he reached their apartment, he put Armin on the couch and went to lie down on the floor, too tired to go to his room. And as sleep began to seep into every part of being, he thought about how much of a shit day and even more shitty night he had.

___________________________________________________________________________

Three days later, Eren found himself taking a breather on the balcony of their living room. Their apartment was packed with all of their friends since it was Armin’s birthday. They all came and Eren was glad for it. They were a tight knit group since their first year of college. They all met at their first party and since then, they started doing their own little things, sometimes with everyone and other times just with one or two people. 

“Eren” Armin called “what are you doing here by yourself ? Not enjoying yourself ?  
-Stop worrying so much I just needed to breathe a bit. It’s suffocating, staying all in one room don’t you think ?  
-Yeah” the blonde agreed “it’s because of the weed Ymir brought though. Where did she find that anyway ? It’s some good stuff.  
-Right ? I gave her a contact.” Eren said with a bit of smugness in his voice. 

Armin rolled his eyes and the brunette laughed.

“Of course you would be the culprit. You artsy people can’t go a week without it huh ?  
-I would be lying if I said it wasn’t true. But hey, at least it’s not complete trash. I’ll always prefer quality over quantity you know me.”

Armin nodded with a smile when the glass door of the balcony slid open to reveal a shitfaced Connie. 

“Guys !” he exclaimed a bit too loudly. “There you are, we’re gonna make lasagna, wanna join us ?”

The two best friends shared a confused look.

“Lasagna ? Do we even have meat in the fridge ?” Eren asked.

Armin turned to him with an even more confused look.

“That’s what’s bothering you in this situation ? Dude it’s like midnight.  
-But now that he said it I’m kinda craving lasagna too.”

That’s how they all ended up in the kitchen trying to make lasagna from scratch. It was going well until Ymir decided to add too much chili for it to be edible. Except for Annie. Because Annie was like Satan. As she was eating the lasagna all by herself, Armin was staring at her with a lovesick expression.

“Falling in love is for pussies.” stated a disgusted Eren.  
“Well then I’m the biggest one here it seems.” retorted Armin.  
“Ugh, you’re forgetting about Ymir, Historia, Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt and some other friends of mine.  
-You’re talking about Yelena and Pieck right ?  
-Yeah” Eren groaned “they’re all lovey dovey, Porco and I are disgusted.”

Armin laughed along with Mikasa and the others who joined their conversation. 

“Why don’t you date Porco then, you’ll feel less lonely.  
-Shut up Reiner I’m not lonely.”

Now that was the biggest lie he ever told.

“And even if I was” he continued “I wouldn’t date Porco. He’s cute and all but eh.  
-Alright let’s leave it at that” intervened Marco, his savior “just because most of you are in a relationship doesn’t mean you have to force him into one. Now, shall we do a karaoke ? I’ve been dying to sing some Doja Cat since Annie put cyber sex on the speakers”

After that, they all moved to the living room except Annie who was still eating, not paying attention to her surroundings and Armin who a) didn’t want to leave the girl alone and b) to engage the conversation. Eren left the kitchen but not before winking exaggeratedly at his best friends who only blushed in return. In the entrance, he found Mikasa putting on her shoes.

“Where are you going ?  
-Just giving my keys to my cousin, he locked himself out.”

The return of the hot cousin. Eren was in better shape than the other time. His hair was styled in a bun and his face wasn’t obstructed by a mask. Also, he was clean. He didn’t drink nor smoke so his smile wasn’t too idiotic.

“I’ll do it.”

She raised an eyebrow and then squinted his eyes at him.

“Why ?  
-Can’t I do something nice without you questioning my intentions for once ?  
-Eren.  
-Alright I think he’s kinda hot. Totally my type. Would fuck him senseless out of ten.  
-Jesus Eren I didn’t need to know that.” she groaned “ I think it’s a bad idea.”  
-Please ? I won’t insist if he says no, you know I’m not like that.”

Mikasa sighed and handed the key to him.

“Try not to get your ass beaten.” she said before he got out. 

Eren had no idea what that meant but he was happy to be given a chance to shoot his shot. He quickly went down the stairs and once outside, he was met with the guy casually leaning against his car. He looked up when he noticed Eren. His expression was one of surprise first but it soon morphed into annoyance. 

“Hi.” Eren greeted “Mikasa was busy so I came instead of her.  
-Hm. Is partying your only activity mister Yeager ?”

It was Eren’s turn to be surprised because he didn’t remember giving him his name.

“Mikasa told me who you are.  
-Ah, that makes sense yeah.” he chuckled nervously. “Here are the keys.  
-Thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

The raven started to walk away not letting Eren ask him for his number. The latter panicked and grabbed Levi’s forearm without thinking of the consequences of this act.

“Wait-”

Before he even got time to finish his sentence, Eren was grabbed by his collar and thrown harshly on the ground. The shock knocked the air out of him. He tried to get up but the hand fisting his collar tightened and in a second, Levi’s face was very close to his.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” he hissed.

Eren was breathing hard. He couldn’t exactly concentrate on what was being said because perfection was too close to his face and it was blinding him so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

“You’re gorgeous.” he murmured.

At that, the hand in his collar loosened and an expression of shock replaced the anger on the older’s face. Eren wanted to kiss him so badly, he looked adorable but he knew consent was a two way street so he would never do something improper. The only thing he could was stare into those slanted grey eyes and look into all the little details of the man’s face like the faint freckles he had on his nose, his dark circles or the rather deep scar he had on his left cheek. He seriously wanted to caress his skin, it looked so soft.

Levi cleared his throat and got up, snapping Eren out of his contemplation. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Yeager. Tsk, fucking teenagers and their horny ass hormones.”

He threw a last onceover at Eren and went away without saying another word. The brunette got up and massaged his back and his butt because damn, shorty got those badass moves and it hurted like a bitch. When he returned to his apartment, they were all seated in the living room watching a movie and eating the s'mores dip and the pizookie with vanilla ice cream Sasha made for the occasion. He sat down next to Mikasa and she looked at expantly.

“Well ?’ she inquired “Got your ass beaten ?  
-He handed it out to me even.  
-Told you he would.”

Eren only smiled at that.


End file.
